Moonlight Connection
by MsBlackOut
Summary: After a bad day Adrien sits at his piano practicing in attempt to forget his woes. Little does he know that Ladybug has heard him and watches him with a burning interest. What will happen when he spots her?


Adrien's elegant fingers swept along the ebony and ivory keys of the piano. He had to resist the urge to pound the notes, instead his fingers moved over the instrument with a trained professionalism from years of practice. His jaw ached from being clenched and he did his best to listen to the music he was playing rather than recall the disagreement he'd had with his father.

At eighteen he'd thought he'd finally have some freedom but instead Gabriel seemed to tighten his hold on the control of his son. Adrien was used to the biting leash his father had kept him on. His coping mechanism was to transform into his alter ego and bound across the rooftops with his lady.

He flubbed a note as he considered the latest disagreement, Gabriel's disapproval of Adrien's career choice. Apparently, Adrien wasn't allowed to have a choice he was Gabriel's successor and was to continue modelling as he learned the rest of the business. He growled as he remembered his father's response to his protest. There was no room for a physics degree in the fashion industry and then he'd scrunched up Adrien's acceptance letter and tossed it the garbage.

His fingers came to rest as he dipped his head. His only freedom was the remaining months of school and in his outings as Chat Noir. He flicked through his sheet music and stopped at Moonlight Sonata, it seemed appropriate. He replaced his hands to the keys and began. He didn't really need the sheet music as he'd played it so many times before. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the sound. He automatically opened them again when it was time to turn the page even though he didn't actually need to.

A flicker at his peripheral caught his attention. He turned his head to look out the expansive windows that dominated his room, the light spilled out enough to dimly illuminate the building opposite and his fingers crunched on the keys as he spotted Ladybug watching him. Their eyes met and his heart began to race. He pushed the piano stool back and gradually stood, concerned that any fast movements would make her flee. He swallowed as she continued to look at him. He lifted his hand to wave and she responded in kind.

He was unsure what to do next. She didn't know it was Chat Noir without his costume that stood riveted to the spot hoping desperately that his lady would visit him when he was feeling so down. He stopped waving and turned his hand to signal her over. He expected her to shake her head and keep moving but she didn't. She stood, launched her yoyo and swung across the divide to sit upon his window sill.

"Hi," he said as he continued to stare.

She smiled, "I didn't mean to interrupt."

He shrugged, "I was just practicing."

"It was very good until then end."

He turned to look at the piano, "Well I wasn't expecting a superhero to be listening. You gave me quite a surprise."

His heart sped up as she dropped into his room and walked towards him. Her elegant form moved with a grace that had always captured his attention. Over the years he'd learned to tune it out when they were in battle but the only fight currently raging was the one inside him that desperately debated touching her.

"Would you play it again?" she asked as she stopped at the end of the piano.

He gave a nod as he sat back down. He drew a deep breath to steady his nerves, turned the page back to the start and played. He tried not to notice the way she trailed her hand over the piano lid as she moved closer to him and he tried not to notice her proximity when she stood at his side. His fingers continued to float over the keys more out of muscle memory than actual focus. There was a coarseness to his voice as he spoke, "Turn the page please."

Her shoulder brushed his as her hand reached out to turn over the page. His fingers missed a note and he had to look at the page to correct his mistake. "Sorry," she said so close to his ear that it took all his concentration not to slip again.

"It's just practice so it's okay to make mistakes," he said with a casualness he didn't feel.

"You're very good."

The corner of his mouth lifted in a crooked smile, "Yeah well years of lessons will do that."

"You don't sound particularly happy about it," she noted.

He shrugged as he continued to play, "I showed an interest when I was much younger. I used to enjoy it but it's more of a chore these days."

"Well you should be proud you make such beautiful music," she said then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her gloved hand.

It took him a moment to recognise the unintended innuendo and he smiled, "Thanks Bug-a-boo, I'm glad you think so."

"Bug-a-boo?" she gasped.

He finished playing and turned to look at her, "Sorry I forgot you don't like being called that."

Her eyes seemed to be searching his face for something, "Why did you say it?"

He looked away from her for a moment as he considered how to answer. The most logical response would be because it was habit but he was supposed to keep his identity a secret. Instead he said, "Ladybug seemed too formal. I hope you don't mind."

He could have sworn he saw disappointment flash in her eyes, "No it's fine."

He turned back to the piano and shuffled his music sheets. "So, where's Chat Noir tonight? Did he stand you up?"

She chuckled, "No it's my turn for patrol."

"Ah and here I was thinking he was being a bad boyfriend," he couldn't help but throw that one out there. It took all his will not to smirk.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said so quickly he barely suppressed a chuckle.

"Oh my mistake," he said as he stood up and placed the music sheets back in their folder.

"I don't actually have a boyfriend," she told him as she studied her fingers which were knotting together.

He kept his back to her to hide the grin that spread across his face at that news, "Really? I find that surprising."

"I don't really have the time," she said as she glanced up at him.

He turned and lay his elbow on the piano, "I can understand that. I don't have a lot of time either, though I'd make it work for the right girl." He watched as a faint blush touched her cheeks.

"She'd be a lucky girl," she said still not looking at him.

His heart began to race again as he wondered if she was attracted to him out of the mask. "Depends on the girl, do you have any suggestions?"

Her head lifted, her eyes were wide and her mouth dropped open, "Uh…"

This time he chuckled, "Don't worry about it LB, I'm just teasing." Her movements were jerky as she raised and dropped her hands. She seemed to be debating what to say. He moved around the stool and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Don't tell me I've made Ladybug flustered."

She froze as her eyes darted to his hand which was still firmly on her shoulder. He considered removing it until she looked into his eyes. There was an intense emotion in them that he wasn't sure he was interpreting correctly, it looked a lot like desire. She turned to face him directly and he jumped as her fingertips touched his jaw. There was a throatiness to her voice, "Would you date me?"

His chest tightened as he processed her words. Ladybug wanted to date him out of the mask, part of him felt hurt that she hadn't said it to him while he was in costume. "W-what about Chat Noir?"

"As I said he's not my boyfriend."

"He looks like he wants to be."

She turned her face away from him, "He's a great fighting partner and friend but he's not…" she looked up at him and her lip quivered, "…you."

His brow furrowed, she had no idea how wrong she was. He unconsciously reached for his ring and began twisting it around his finger. He wanted to tell her the truth but would she push him away if he did? He pointed out what he thought was obvious, "You hardly know me."

"I know you better than you think," she said quickly then bit her lip at the implications.

His eyes narrowed, "You know me out of the mask, don't you?"

Her features twisted through a number of emotions until she eventually confirmed it, "Yeah."

His fingers dropped away from his ring at that revelation, "How?"

She shook her head and backed away, "I can't tell you."

"Okay you need to protect your identity I get that," he said with disappointment.

"Sorry I wish I could tell you but I can't."

He bristled at the familiar words he often heard as Chat Noir, "I know."

She closed the distance between them and her hand tentatively touched his forearm, "Please don't take it personally. It's as much to protect the ones I love as well as myself."

"Love?"

Again, a blush stained her cheeks. "Um yeah."

"I like the idea of falling into that category," he said as he shifted a hand to the small of her back. He felt her shiver at the contact and she leant towards him.

Hope shone in her eyes, "So you want to be with me?"

"Yes I do."

* * *

 **The idea of Adrien sitting at his piano playing Moonlight Sonata has been in my mind for a while. This afternoon this scene came to me and I had to write it. I'm not sure if anything will come next but I thought I'd share it with you. Cheers and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
